Primeros besos
by 3limas
Summary: Hipótesis e ideas sobre los posibles primeros besos de Arakita y Kinjou. [Conjunto de one-shots] [Spoilers del Inter-High y de acontecimientos posteriores] [También en AO3]
1. Amor de Verano

A/N: Si las musas están conmigo, este fic se convertirá en un multichapter de longitud considerable que recopilará varios primeros besos diferentes de Kinjou y Arakita. Pero no guardéis muchas esperanzas, porque lo cierto es que las musas no suelen estar conmigo, y esto es todo lo que tengo escrito por el momento.

Este capítulo **NO contiene spoilers**. (Aunque cabe esperar que, si os gusta el Kinjou/Arakita, estéis un poco al tanto de lo que ocurre en los capítulos del manga todavía no adaptados al anime).

Escribí este capítulo con la idea de un AU en el que Chiba es un pueblo turístico, bastante alejado de Hakone, a donde va Arakita con sus amigos a pasar las vacaciones de verano. (Como en el típico episodio de la playa de cualquier slice of life, vaya). Pero, bueno, todo está abierto a libre interpretación.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor de verano<strong>

La primera vez que lo ven, va caminando por una carretera bastante desierta en compañía de un chico muy corpulento y otro muy delgado, de pelo verde. No se le ven los ojos tras las gafas. El sol asoma tímidamente a través de las oscuras nubes por primera vez en varios días, y el suelo está seco. Los tres van riendo escandalosamente, en camiseta y pantalones cortos, llevando a los hombros únicamente una toalla de playa. No parecen turistas y, de hecho, miran a Arakita, Fukutomi, Toudou y Shinkai como si fuesen extraterrestres. El chico de pelo verde hace un comentario en voz baja que parece ir dirigido a ellos, y los otros dos se ríen.

—¿Qué cojones acaba de decir? —masculla Arakita—.

Toudou no pierde el tiempo, y se dirige a ellos sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—¿Sois de por aquí? —les pregunta—.

El chico de pelo verde se pone rojo, y se ríe todavía más. El de las gafas da un paso adelante y se dirige a Toudou.

Sí, son de allí, les dice. Y no, ese no es el camino hacia el lago, porque el camino hacia el lago está cortado con motivo de los festejos estivales. Si quieren bañarse tendrán que ir a la playa, que es a dónde se encaminan ellos tres en ese momento.

Eso explica el abundante gentío en una localidad supuestamente tranquila. Arakita gruñe audiblemente.

Se los encuentran de nuevo aquella misma noche cuando deciden ir a ver en qué consiste todo aquello del festival. Hay gente, ruido y música por todas partes, y los tres jóvenes que conocieron por la tarde están allí, apoyados contra un puesto de comida y rodeados por un grupo de amigos considerablemente grande. El chico de gafas sonríe a Arakita desde la distancia, y Arakita podría jurar que ve cómo lo saludaba con la mano; pero apenas distingue nada en la oscuridad, así que no le devuelve el saludo.

Cuando pasan por su lado, el chico corpulento los reconoce y exclama algo. Los está señalando.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo? —Arakita está empezando a molestarse—.

Los amigos de los tres chicos los rodean en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tienen las manos llenas de comida y bebida, y enormes sonrisas plantadas en la cara. Alguien le ofrece una bebida a Fukutomi, quien la rechaza educadamente. Otra persona trata de flirtear descaradamente con Shinkai. Toudou se pone celoso enseguida, acepta una bebida, y se une a una conversación cualquiera. Arakita mira a su alrededor con confusión. Qué demonios está pasando. Antes de que pueda comprenderlo, alguien le planta un vaso en la cara.

—¿Os gusta el festival? —pregunta el chico de gafas—.

—No está mal.

Arakita siente vergüenza de la poca seguridad que transmite su voz en ese momento. Para disimular, toma el vaso que le ofrecen. El chico de gafas le sonríe mientras lo mira fijamente. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Es difícil mantener una conversación por encima de la música y el volumen de la charla incesante de Toudou, pero el chico de gafas no se echa atrás en sus intentos de hablar con Arakita. Acerca su boca a la oreja de Arakita y prácticamente le grita palabras al oído. Su nombre es Kinjou Shingo. Necesita repetirlo seis veces para que Arakita finalmente lo capte. Después sonríe cálidamente. Kinjou no es capaz de distinguir el nombre de Arakita, sin importar cuántas veces se lo exclame, grite y vocifere; de modo que Arakita termina escribiéndoselo en el móvil. Y, no sabe por qué, pero añade también su número de teléfono bajo su nombre.

Esa parece ser la señal que indica que la conversación (si es que se le puede llamar conversación, en semejantes circunstancias) ha pasado de amistosa a sugestiva. Extremadamente sugestiva, al menos desde el punto de vista de Arakita. Kinjou continúa sonriéndole (cada vez más, y cada vez lo mira más fijamente) y ahora, además, le toca de vez en cuando un brazo, las manos, incluso el pelo... Nada más ocurre entre ellos dos aquella noche, aunque eso no impide a sus compañeros de equipo lanzarle miradas burlonas cada cinco minutos. Kinjou le estrecha la mano al despedirse y, por un momento, parece que no piensa soltársela, pero sí lo hace, y Arakita regresa al hotel con sus amigos tratando de no darle demasiadas vueltas.

La tercera vez que lo ve (esta vez sólo lo ve a él, aunque los otros dos chicos están allí también, pero no para Arakita) está nadando en la playa de marea alta. Se protege del sol los grandes ojos verdes con la mano mientras ríe con sus amigos, tan ruidosamente como siempre. El sol ya está bajo en el cielo, pero todavía hace calor.

Shinkai se percata de las tres bicicletas de carreras aparcadas sobre el asfalto, junto a un banco, lejos de la arena. Él, Arakita, Fukutomi y Toudou aparcan sus propias bicis cerca de aquellas, atrayendo la atención de Kinjou y de los otros dos. El amigo corpulento de Kinjou chilla algo, y hace aspavientos con los brazos, invitándolos a unirse a ellos en el agua. Toudou lo hace sin dudarlo y, en menos de cinco minutos, los siete están enzarzados en una pelea, arrojándose agua, todos contra todos. Arakita trata de ahogar a Toudou, pero se ríe tan fuerte, da tantas vueltas, hace tanta calor, y la piel de Kinjou resulta tan tentadora —bronceada y brillante por el agua—, que el que casi se ahoga es él.

Él y Kinjou rozan los labios por primera vez debajo del agua, donde nadie puede verlos. A duras penas puede calificarse de beso algo tan lleno de agua salada que apenas les permite saborearse el uno al otro; pero los dos está ruborizados cuando salen a la superficie.

El sol comienza a ponerse, así que todos se marchan. Kinjou le manda un mensaje poco tiempo después.

****Guapo (Kinjou Shingo):****  
>¿Qué te parece si te das una ducha y nos encontramos al final de la calle que da a vuestro hotel?<p>

****Yo:****  
>Allí te veo.<p>

Cuando llega al punto de encuentro, Arakita se da cuenta de que no ha cenado, pero, según le informa Kinjou, él tampoco. Así que caminan entre los puestos del festival y Kinjou le compra una hamburguesa y una Bepsi argumentando que Arakita debe de estar hambriento después de todo lo de por la tarde. Arakita no comprende el porqué de tanta amabilidad, pero se ríe, y le da la razón, y se queda embobado mirando su cara, y no se atreve a tomar su mano.

Pocos minutos después, su cerebro comienza a funcionar por primera vez desde que ha conocido a Kinjou. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Qué importa si le toma de la mano o no?

La música en uno de los puestos cercanos se reanuda, vibrando a través de los enormes altavoces como un corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Arakita agarra a Kinjou por el cuello, lo atrae hacia sí, y lo besa, a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de cómo mover los labios o la lengua, ni de cuánto debería abrir la boca. La experiencia resulta extraña y excitante a partes iguales. Kinjou le rodea la cintura con los brazos.

Todo vibra a su alrededor. En medio de la muchedumbre, nadie se percata de su presencia. Arakita se siente triste, por algún motivo.

Ah, es su primer beso, su primer amor de verano. Una vez regrese a Hakone, no va a volver a verlo jamás.

* * *

><p>AN: Viva el polisíndeton.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Shinkai habla demasiado

**Shinkai habla demasiado**

—¿A quién le mandas tantos mensajes, Fukutomi?

Toudou habló un poco más alto de lo que había planeado. Su voz nunca le había parecido tan irritante a Fukutomi como en aquel preciso instante; ni tampoco lo habían hecho su sonrisilla autosuficiente ni sus cejas enarcadas. El aludido apagó la pantalla de su teléfono apresuradamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—No es nadie —respondió—.

Demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo, incluidos Kinjou y Machimiya, lo habían visto ponerse rojo.

—Oh —dijo Shinkai a su lado en voz baja—.

Fukutomi lo miró. Shinkai tenía una sonrisilla en la cara demasiado diferente de su habitual expresión amable y demasiado parecida a la que lucía también Toudou. Había dejado la copa sobre la mesa, convirtiendo aquel momento en una de las escasas ocasiones en las que dejaba de ingerir alimentos y/o bebidas para dedicar toda su atención a otra cosa. Fukutomi se temía lo peor. Su mirada se desvió durante una milésima de segundo a Arakita. Sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, el joven trataba de dar conversación a Kinjou y a Machimiya por igual, pero mantenía los ojos fijos en Fukutomi; e incluso en la oscuridad de aquel bar se notaba que rebosaba curiosidad por todas partes. Arakita nunca había sido demasiado bueno ocultando sus pensamientos.

Fukutomi volvió a mirar a Shinkai. No sería capaz de…

—Fukutomi está saliendo con alguien —dijo Shinkai con una risita—.

Mierda.

—¡Ahá! ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Toudou con un chillido ensordecedor—. ¡No has perdido el tiempo en Meisou! —añadió señalando a Fukutomi acusatoriamente. Y acto seguido, se inclinó sobre la mesa y añadió—: ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es?

En lugar de contestar, Fukutomi volvió a dirigir una mirada furtiva hacia Arakita. El chico observaba ahora las burbujas de su vaso, que chisporroteaban en la superficie, estallando una tras otra. Su expresión facial parecía neutra, o, al menos, difícil de discernir; pero Fukutomi, muy a su pesar, sabía perfectamente lo que Arakita estaba pensando.

—Sí —Shinkai, con toda su indiscreción, se tomó la molestia de responder por él, e, inmediatamente, comenzó a describir a la chica con la que Fukutomi salía desde hacía escasas semanas, bajo la lluvia de preguntas de Toudou.

* * *

><p>Machimiya todavía no tenía muy claro qué hacía en aquel bar, sentado a una mesa junto a cuatro sextos del equipo de Hakone Gakuen más Kinjou, quien sonreía serenamente mientras escuchaba al tipo aquél, Shinkai, relatar con pelos y señales cómo Fukutomi se le había declarado a su nueva novia. Mientras tanto, Arakita tenía la vista clavada en su vaso de Bepsi mezclada con sabe-Dios-qué y no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde hacía diez minutos.<p>

¡Menudo descubrimiento! Aparentemente, el antiguo equipo de ciclismo de la academia Hakone estaba compuesto por una panda de idiotas duros de mollera. Y a Kinjou lo delataba el color rosado del que se tornaban sus mejillas cada vez que Arakita le hablaba, pero no por ello era menos idiota.

Machimiya frunció el ceño, suspiró ruidosamente y se frotó las sienes, preguntándose qué debía hacer en semejante situación, cuando Arakita ya lo había oído todo y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>Kinjou estaba teniendo una de esas extrañas experiencias extracorporales en las que uno parece verse a sí mismo desde el aire y puede juzgar todos sus movimientos. Notaba cuatro pares de ojos clavados en su espalda, el corazón le latía como loco, el sudor le corría por la nuca y, a juzgar por el modo en que se aferraba a su nuevo compañero de equipo, sus manos habían cobrado vida propia. Arakita lo besaba con una furia insospechada.<p>

—Arakita, vamos a mi casa —barbotó Kinjou—.

Arakita no se molestó en dejar de morderle el cuello para contestar:

—Nah, no quiero esperar.

—¿Estás muy borracho?

—No lo suficiente como para que tengas que hacerme esa pregunta. Soy perfectamente consciente de mis actos, Kin-chan.

Arakita lo arrastró sin miramientos por todo el bar hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Un cuarto de baño... No era el lugar ideal, pero, al menos, allí no podía ver a Machimiya haciéndole gestos extraños con la cara; sólo a Arakita colgándose de sus hombros, besándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello y desabrochándole los botones de la camisa antes incluso de haber cerrado la puerta.

Para ser sinceros, Kinjou hubiera preferido ir un poco más despacio, pero cuando había salido de casa aquella tarde, la probabilidad de que la noche acabara __así__ no había aparecido ni en sus mejores expectativas, así que, ¡qué importaba que fuese un poco apresurado! Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kinjou se arrodilló, se quitó las gafas y las dejó en un lugar seguro.

Arakita era terriblemente ruidoso —probablemente sin querer— y eso no tomaba a Kinjou por sorpresa, pero, por la forma en la que gritó el nombre de Kinjou, cualquiera hubiera jurado que pretendía que todo el bar los escuchase.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Estoy intentando escribir kinaras felices, pero soy un fraude de escritora! ¡Lo siento!

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Siesta

N/A: Creo que todxs necesitamos un poco de fluff. Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si esto se puede calificar de fluff. Vosotrxs diréis.

Arakita es básicamente un gatito gruñón y yo sigo empeñada en forzar tradiciones españolas (siesta, botellón) en fics sobre personajes japoneses. Pero no pasa nada. A lo loco, que lo bueno dura poco.

Perdón por todos los regionalismos, por cierto. ¡El 99% se me pasan por alto porque no sé que lo son!

* * *

><p><strong>Siesta<strong>

—Puedo usarte como almohada, ¿verdad?

Arakita todavía no ha terminado la pregunta y ya ha apoyado la cabeza en el hueso de la cadera de Kinjou. Kinjou emite un suave gruñido como respuesta, sin molestarse siquiera en contestar, harto de saber que Arakita va a hacer lo que quiera, como siempre; y Arakita se pasa los siguientes tres minutos empujándolo y retorciéndose sobre el sofá, en busca de la posición más confortable. Después, se tapa con la manta hasta las orejas.

—Sube el volumen —dice, pinchando a Kinjou en las costillas con uno de sus huesudos dedos—.

Kinjou alarga el brazo izquierdo, toma el control remoto del televisor y pulsa el botón del volumen dos veces.

—Creía que no te gustaba este programa —dice con una sonrisa, mientras deja el control remoto sobre la cabeza de Arakita—.

—¡Para! —exclama Arakita, sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que el control remoto cae al suelo. E inmediatamente añade —: Y no me gusta. Es lo más aburrido que dan en la televisión a esta hora, pero es mejor que darte conversación.

Kinjou vuelve a sonreír.

—Puedes cambiar el canal —dice—.

Arakita refunfuña, hunde la nariz en la pierna derecha de Kinjou, y cierra los ojos. Sería típico de él rezongar y decir algo así como "no me molestes"; tal vez incluso golpear a Kinjou en la cabeza con bastante fuerza como para molestarlo, pero con cuidado para no hacerlo enfadar; pero, esta vez, Arakita permanece quieto y en silencio durante los siguientes quince minutos, acostado tranquilamente, mientras Kinjou mira la tele.

A veces, Arakita tiene días así, que suelen tomar a Kinjou por sorpresa, y durante los que, contra todo pronóstico, no suelta insultos y obscenidades ante la más mínima provocación. Muy, muy ocasionalmente, cuando los dos están a solas, Arakita relaja las facciones de la cara y hasta sonríe una sonrisa diminuta sin motivo aparente. Cuando esto ocurre, Kinjou tiende a mirarlo fijamente durante minutos y minutos, temiendo que la cara de Arakita sea una ilusión que podría desvanecerse si parpadea. Y el hecho de que Arakita no le grite un "¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?" lo hace todo, si cabe, todavía más fascinante.

Kinjou aparta la vista del televisor y la dirige hacia Arakita, que, si no se ha quedado dormido, al menos lo parece. Hoy es una de esas rarísimas ocasiones. Arakita mantiene una expresión de total serenidad en la cara. Kinjou calcula que ésta debe de ser la quinta o sexta vez desde que lo conoce —poco menos de un año— que ha presenciado tal acontecimiento.

—No hay quien te entienda… —susurra Kinjou con un suspiro sacando su brazo derecho, que ya comenzaba a dormírsele, de debajo del cuerpo de Arakita y apoyando la mano sobre su cabeza—.

Arakita continúa sin decir nada. Su cabello es muy, muy, suave, inesperadamente suave, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Kinjou lo está acariciando, con la mirada fija de nuevo en el televisor, y Arakita respira cada vez más profundamente.

—Arakita —lo llama Kinjou en voz baja—, ¿te estás quedando dormido?

No hay respuesta, y Kinjou lo intenta de nuevo:

—Yasutomo…

Una mano vuela hacia su cara y Kinjou nota un suave empujón, que más bien parece una caricia, en la mejilla.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para usar mi nombre de pila? —dice despacio una voz somnolienta—. Duérmete.

—Sólo son las tres de la tarde.

A pesar de ello, ambos se quedan dormidos.

Más de una hora después Kinjou vuelve a abrir los ojos con una sensación de cansancio considerablemente mayor a la que tenía antes de haberse quedado dormido. Nota el cuello dolorido y las piernas agarrotadas. Al intentar moverlas, el peso sobre ellas le indica que Arakita sigue allí dormido, con la cabeza en su regazo, acostado en la misma posición que antes. Kinjou abandona de inmediato la idea de levantarse a refrescarse la cara y, en lugar de ello, saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y se pone a comprobar su correo electrónico.

Está terminando de leer una noticia de actualidad política cuando, tras la pantalla de su teléfono, Arakita abre los ojos lentamente, con un aspecto tan desorientado como el que Kinjou probablemente tenía hace unos minutos. El peso sobre las piernas de Kinjou se aligera de pronto. Arakita se ha incorporado y ha comenzado a desperezarse y estirarse con una serie de sonoros crujidos en su espalda. Kinjou observa su enorme boca, bostezando abierta de par en par y, naturalmente, no puede evitar las ganas de bostezar a su vez.

—Buenos días —balbucea, vagamente vocalizando—.

Arakita emite por toda respuesta una serie de sonidos incoherentes que hacen reír a Kinjou suavemente. Arakita Yasutomo, el antiguo número dos de Hakone que aterrorizaba con sus gritos a más de uno de los conocidos de Kinjou, se encuentra en ese instante mal sentado en su sofá, despeinado, luchando por abrir los dos ojos a la vez, con las cejas alzadas y la boca entreabierta, tratando de comprender dónde y en qué momento del día se encuentra. Es una estampa demasiado rara y entrañable como para que Kinjou pueda escapar a su encanto. Ni siquiera el dolor de su cuerpo agarrotado por una mala postura logra sacar a Kinjou de la fascinación que siente por el modo aletargado en que Arakita pregunta qué hora es.

—Las cuatro y media —responde Kinjou incorporándose finalmente, y sonriendo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Arakita—. Hemos dormido durante más de una hora y media.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta Arakita, cuyo cerebro parece no haber procesado la información, arrastrando las vocales—.

Kinjou va a contestar cuando, al moverse, un dolor punzante le recorre súbitamente la pierna derecha.

—¡Ah! —exclama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero sin poder dejar de sonreír, bastante a su pesar—. ¡Ahh, me ha dado un tirón!

Llevándose las manos a la pierna, Kinjou se deja caer de nuevo sobre el sofá. Arakita se incorpora sin mediar palabra, pone sus dedos helados en el pie de Kinjou y lo fuerza a flexionarse. Kinjou se olvida por un momento de su pierna y lo deja hacer hasta que su lucidez regresa y se da cuenta de que no es ésa la parte del cuerpo que le duele.

—No —dice entre risas—. Es el gemelo, ¡ahh!

Arakita sube las manos. Coloca una por detrás de la rodilla de Kinjou mientras gira su tobillo con la otra. Kinjou suelta una carcajada y un grito de dolor, y se retuerce sobre el sofá. Arakita le lanza una fulminante mirada de sospecha.

—¿Te duele de verdad o estás de broma? —pregunta, irritado por la incesante risa de Kinjou—.

—¡No, me duele de verdad! —responde Kinjou entrecortadamente, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, en cuanto nota que el dolor comienza a remitir—.

Arakita hace una mueca.

—Entonces no te rías a carcajadas como si fueras una maldita hiena —dice—.

Sus manos siguen encima de la pierna de Kinjou, quien se halla tirado sobre el sofá en una postura muy poco ceremoniosa mientras recupera poco a poco el aliento. La expresión facial de Arakita se ve ahora más despierta. Sus mechones de cabello negro continúan disparados en todas direcciones. Kinjou lo mira a los ojos y sonríe.

—¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? —gruñe Arakita—.

En lugar de responder, Kinjou alza una mano y la desliza por el suave cabello de Arakita, dibujando el contorno de su cabeza hasta detenerse sobre su nuca. Las mejillas de Arakita pasan poco a poco del rosado al rojo vibrante mientras Kinjou coloca la otra mano en su cabeza y tira de él lentamente hasta hacerlo caer sobre sí. Arakita amortigua la caída apoyando los codos a ambos lados de Kinjou y se deja besar sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Hoy estás rarísimo, Shingo —dice cuando Kinjou lo suelta por fin—.

—Sinceramente, tú también —responde Kinjou, sin dejar de sonreír—.

* * *

><p>NA: Sinceramente, no sé ni lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Qué os ha parecido este Kinjou? ¿Muy ooc? ¿?¿?¿? ¡No digáis que no sólo por quedar bien!

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Cómo evitar tres capítulos de angst

N/A: Y cuando creíais que ya no podía escribir nada más autoindulgente… ¡aparezco con esto!

Para este fic he usado comillas angulares (« ») en lugar de altas (" "), simplemente con la intención de molestar. Espero que se aprecie el esfuerzo, porque, como probablemente habéis notado, no hay comillas angulares en el teclado, así que he tenido que copypastearlas cada vez que las he querido usar. ¿Es absurdo? Probablemente. Pero me ha hecho ilusión, exactamente igual que este fic.

Por cierto, son las dos de la mañana y mi cabeza no está en su mejor momento, así que me disculpo primero por mi irresponsabilidad, y segundo por cualquier errata que se me haya podido escapar.

Contiene **¡SPOILERS!** gordos sobre quién gana el Inter-high, así que cuidao con eso.

**Summary:** Es el verano de su segundo año de universidad. Arakita y Kinjou entrenan juntos en Yokohama, la ciudad de Arakita, y Kinjou tiene un par de cosas que confesar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo evitar tres capítulos de angst<strong>

La voz de su madre exclamando «¡Yasutomo, tienes visita!» resonó por toda la casa. Arakita abrió los ojos lentamente y dejó escapar un ronco gruñido. Estaba en ropa interior, empapado en sudor, y tenía la sábana enrollada en un tobillo y el ceño fruncido para protegerse del sol de la mañana, que se colaba a través de las cortinas y le daba de lleno en la cara. Había dormido fatal y, a pesar de que estaba agotado, no podía aguantar ni un minuto más tirado en la cama.

—¡Yasutomo! —volvió a gritar su madre, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto de un golpe—. Ha venido un amigo tuyo a verte. Levántate.

Tan rápidamente como había aparecido por la puerta, su madre se marchó. Sus palabras resonaron en el adormecido cerebro de Arakita durante todo el tiempo que tardó en levantar la cabeza de la almohada como un autómata, arrastrar los pies hasta la ventana, descorrer las cortinas y abrir la ventana. Una ráfaga de aire relativamente fresco entró en el cuarto y Arakita entreabrió los ojos. Podía escuchar pájaros cantando y el ruido de la gente en la calle. Entonces recordó la conversación con Kinjou de la noche anterior.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó en voz alta—.

Arakita corrió a por su teléfono para comprobar las notificaciones. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes, todos de Kinjou.

«Estoy llegando a Yokohama. ¿Estás ya en la estación?» (08:19)

«Falta una parada» (08:27)

«¿Hola?» (08:28)

«Acabo de salir del tren. No te veo por ningún sitio» (08:31)

«Es evidente que te has quedado dormido. He tenido que despertar a Izumida para que le preguntara a Shinkai dónde vives. Voy para allá» (09:11)

Arakita miró el reloj. Eran las diez menos diez.

—¡Mierda! —repitió Arakita, soltando el teléfono—.

Arakita se deshizo de su ropa interior.

—¡Dile que pase! ¡Enseguida estoy! —le gritó a su madre mientras entraba de un salto en la ducha—.

El agua comenzó a salir a una temperatura demasiado fría incluso para una calurosa mañana de julio, pero Arakita no tenía tiempo que perder. El número de veces que había hecho esperar por él a Kinjou no hacía más que aumentar. Y no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Aunque, por suerte para él, la paciencia de su compañero de equipo era prácticamente infinita.

Arakita entró en la cocina como una centella, con el pelo todavía húmedo y abrochándose apresuradamente el maillot. Allí se encontró a Kinjou, sentado a la mesa; y a su madre, de pie frente a él, ofreciéndole mil y un tentempiés que Kinjou no hacía más que rechazar con toda la buena educación que le era posible.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó la madre de Arakita—. ¡Ya era hora! ¡Tu amigo lleva aquí esperando por ti veinte minutos por lo menos!

Kinjou se giró para mirar a Arakita. Tenía, cómo no, una sonrisita pintada en la cara. Por supuesto que no estaba enfadado. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había visto a Kinjou enfadado?

—Buenos días, Arakita —dijo tranquilamente, como si no hubiera tenido que pedalear durante más de media hora en una ciudad prácticamente desconocida bajo un sol abrasador para llegar hasta allí, cuando se suponía que Arakita iba a ir a buscarlo en coche—.

—¡Buenos días, Kin-chan! ¡Perdón! ¡Me quedé dormido!

—Ya me di cuenta —sonrió Kinjou—. No pasa nada. No deberíamos haber quedado tan temprano.

—¡Anoche…! —empezó Arakita—.

—Yasutomo, desayuna y ofrécele algo a tu amigo —interrumpió la madre de Arakita—.

Arakita señaló hacia la hervidora de arroz, que aún no estaba vacía del todo, y miró a Kinjou con una expresión interrogante en la cara.

—No quiero nada, de verdad, muchísimas gracias —se excusó Kinjou por enésima vez, dirigiéndose más a la madre de su amigo que al propio Arakita—. Ya desayuné antes de venir, y no puedo llenarme antes de hacer deporte.

—¡Anoche puse el despertador, pero no sonó! —comenzó de nuevo Arakita mientras se servía una porción considerable de arroz—. Puto despertador de mierda… —añadió, sentándose a la mesa—.

—¡Yasutomo, ese lenguaje! —lo reprendió su madre—.

—Ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia —dijo Kinjou, ignorando la interrupción—.

—Ahora tenemos menos tiempo para entrenar hasta la hora de comer —dijo Arakita, metiéndose un generoso bocado de arroz en la boca—.

—¡Yasutomo, no hables con la boca llena! —volvió a reñirle su madre, justo antes de abandonar la habitación—.

—Qué estrés tan temprano por la mañana —gruñó Arakita, mascando el arroz con el mismo aspecto malhumorado que lucía todas las mañanas en Yonan, al cual Kinjou ya estaba más que acostumbrado—. ¿Ya has estado haciendo de Míster Don Perfecto otra vez delante de ella? —añadió Arakita, señalando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse su madre—. ¿Sabías que siempre me está comparando contigo? «¡Deberías ser más como ese amigo tuyo de la universidad! ¡Es tan educado! ¡Seguro que él no usa el teléfono en la mesa! ¡Bla, bla bla!». Me dan ganas de contarle quién fue el que vomitó en mi coche.

Kinjou se echó a reír.

—No te creería.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que más me jode! Serás... ¡Eso! —añadió Arakita, escupiendo granos de arroz por todas partes, al ver que la risa de Kinjou iba en aumento—. ¡Aún encima ríete, cabrón!

Lanzando una mirada fulminante tras otra a Kinjou, Arakita terminó su desayuno con su habitual voracidad, y, con un gesto, lo guió después hasta su habitación. Por el camino, una de las puertas del pasillo se entreabrió, y de ella salieron una serie de cuchicheos y risitas agudas. Arakita rezongó.

—Disculpa a mis hermanas —dijo, tras cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para que Kinjou pudiera cambiarse—. En cuanto ven a un chico mayor que ellas se vuelven medio tontas. Están en esa edad.

—No tiene importancia —repitió Kinjou por enésima vez aquella mañana—.

Mientras Kinjou dejaba su bolsa de deporte en el suelo y sacaba de ella sus mallas de ciclismo negras, Arakita miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta del desorden que reinaba en la habitación. Era natural: no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de hacer la cama. Arakita suspiró. Al menos había dejado la ventana abierta y el cuarto se había aireado mientras desayunaba.

—¿Tienes crema solar? —preguntó Kinjou de pronto—.

—S…

Arakita se giró para contestar y el aliento se le cortó en la garganta. Kinjou estaba de pie frente a él, vestido únicamente con unos boxers de color gris oscuro, y se inclinaba sobre la cama mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la ropa que había traído puesta. La luz del sol brillaba con suavidad sobre cada músculo de piel bronceada de su espalda. Arakita se mordió las mejillas por dentro de la boca. No pasaba nada. Estaba cansado de verlo en los vestuarios y en las duchas, y nunca había tenido ningún problema.

—¡Sí! —respondió rápidamente—. Ahora que lo dices, a mí también se me olvidó echarme crema, con las prisas —añadió, tomando el frasco de crema de una estantería y lanzándoselo a Kinjou, quien lo atrapó al vuelo—.

—Gracias.

Sin más, Kinjou comenzó a extenderse la crema por el cuello y la parte superior del pecho. Arakita carraspeó.

—¿Cómo es que no le dijiste a Izumida que se viniera con nosotros? —dijo, por decir algo—.

La pregunta no tenía sentido, porque hacía poco que Izumida había ingresado en Yonan, y Kinjou y él no habían tenido suficiente tiempo para hacerse amigos, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido a Arakita en aquel momento. Kinjou levantó la vista lentamente, no sin un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro, y comenzó a extenderse la crema de sol por los brazos. Arakita se aseguró de que su mirada no se le escapase más abajo de los amplios hombros de Kinjou.

—Ah, lo invité a venir—respondió éste con un ligero tono de burla en la voz que Arakita no lograba comprender—. Pero prefirió quedarse en Francia para ver el Tour. Yokohama le quedaba un poco a desmano.

Vale.

—Ah, joder, es verdad —dijo Arakita, relajando la tensión de la espalda mientras Kinjou reía suavemente—, que se ha ido de vacaciones. No me acordaba.

Arakita permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y, luego, añadió:

—¡Eh! ¡Kin-chan!

Kinjou levantó la mirada. Arakita no sonreía de aquella forma a menudo.

—¡Podríamos ir nosotros también el año que viene! —dijo Arakita—.

—¿A ver el Tour? —respondió Kinjou con incredulidad—. ¿A Francia? ¿Tú sabes francés?

—Con saber inglés es más que suficiente.

—¿Tú sabes inglés?

—Solo un poco, ¡pero tú sí sabes! Y, además, ¿tú crees que Izumida sabe algo de inglés? Pffff.

—No me sorprendería que lo hiciera —respondió Kinjou con una sonrisa—. Y puede que sus amigos sepan inglés también.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Arakita—. ¡Y por eso te tengo a ti! ¡Para representar el papel de Amigo Que Sabe Inglés! Venga, Kin-chan, ¡lo pasaríamos bien!

Eso era cierto. Y Arakita estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No podía creer que una estúpida frase que sólo había pronunciado para no quedarse mirando a Kinjou hubiera resultado en una idea tan genial. Él y Kinjou, los dos solos, viajando por toda Francia siguiendo al Tour. Y la última etapa era en París, la ciudad del…

Kinjou rió de nuevo.

—Ya veremos.

Kinjou podía ser muy tozudo cuando quería, pero Arakita se juró a sí mismo que lo convencería para realizar aquel viaje aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de las horas y la subida de las temperaturas, el tráfico en la carretera se había reducido considerablemente, así que Kinjou y Arakita decidieron aprovechar aquella circunstancia para entrenar al menos hasta las doce y media. Pero no por ello iba Arakita a dejar de quejarse en voz alta. El sol le achicharraba la espalda. Gotas de sudor se le escurrían por debajo del casco, por el cuello, hacia sus hombros. Tenía las mallas pegadas a los muslos como una segunda piel. Cada pedalada le costaba más esfuerzo que la anterior. Se moría de sed. Y aún encima era cuesta arriba. Arakita odiaba las cuestas. Pero al menos, la velocidad a la que iban provocaba una agradable brisa que… no era suficiente para aliviar la sensación de bochorno.<p>

Los dos pedaleaban en silencio, y no por falta de cosas sobre las que charlar, sino por ahorrar el aliento. Intercambiaban frecuentemente miradas que solo podían significar «qué calor tengo» y Arakita aprovechaba para quejarse, pero de inmediato volvían a quedar sumidos en el único sonido de sus respiraciones ahogadas, lo cual, al menos para Arakita, que conocía aquella carretera como la palma de su mano, era un poco aburrido. Kinjou, sin embargo, parecía interesado en contemplar las vistas que se apreciaban colina arriba, aún a pesar del tremendo esfuerzo y del calor sofocante. Y aunque esto era comprensible, dado que era la primera vez que entrenaba en Yokohama, lo cierto era que Kinjou últimamente parecía distraerse bastante, y Arakita tenía algunas hipótesis sobre sus motivos.

—Hey, no te jodas la rodilla otra vez, ¿quieres? —dijo de pronto Arakita—.

Kinjou, sorprendido, levantó la mirada.

—¿Me vas a perdonar algún día, Arakita? —preguntó sonriendo—.

—No.

Kinjou rió suavemente.

—Este año Yonan le pegará una paliza a Meisou —comentó—.

—¡Pues como no sea una paliza literal, con esa rodilla tuya lo veo complicado! —gruñó Arakita—.

—No soy tan esencial para el equipo, Arakita. Me halagas, pero podéis ganar sin mí.

A veces a Arakita le daba la impresión de que Kinjou lo tomaba por tonto. O de que se olvidaba de que Arakita prestaba más atención a los detalles de lo que parecía. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Era bien cierto que Kinjou no era una persona habladora, aunque tampoco era mudo. Generalmente, usaba las palabras justas para comunicarse. Solía explayarse un poco más cuando se trataba de gastar una broma, o de emplear el sarcasmo, su recurso humorístico favorito. A veces era retorcido y, otras veces, brutalmente honesto. Pero Arakita lo comprendía con extraordinaria facilidad, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, apenas un año y unos meses. Lo más probable era que aquella súbita habilidad para empatizar de Arakita se debiese a… bueno, a que le gustaba Kinjou más que los gatos y la Bepsi juntos, y a que hacía tiempo que no era capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima, así que había acabado aprendiéndose todas sus pequeñas manías. No lo podía negar.

Al poco tiempo de conocerlo, Arakita ya podía leer entre líneas y adivinar con bastante acierto cuándo Kinjou tenía la cabeza en otra parte y cuándo estaba allí con él, charlando y riéndose despreocupadamente. Llegados a aquel punto de su amistad, Arakita conocía a Kinjou ya lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro de que, en aquel momento, no había nada de alegre o de despreocupado ni en su postura rígida, ni en sus ambiguas palabras. Y si se había creído que podía engañar a Arakita, estaba muy equivocado.

—¡¿Sin ti?! —aulló Arakita, sobresaltando a su amigo—. ¿Qué cojones insinúas? ¡¿Estás pensando en retirarte?! ¡¿O qué?!

Por una parte, Arakita esperaba ser él el que se hubiera equivocado esta vez. Esperaba que Kinjou lo mirase, frunciendo el ceño con confusión, y le dijese que no se alterase y le preguntase de qué demonios estaba hablando. Pero Kinjou continuó mirando hacia adelante, pedaleando sin cesar, respondió calmadamente, y Arakita notó una incómoda sensación en el estómago.

—No estaría aquí ahora mismo, entrenando contigo, si ese fuera el caso, ¿no? —dijo Kinjou—.

El corazón de Arakita latía estúpidamente rápido. El ruido le retumbaba en el pecho y en los oídos. Aunque algo —no sabía el qué— en la expresión facial de Kinjou le decía que podía tranquilizarse. Y Arakita trató de mantener la calma porque, ante todo, confiaba en Kinjou.

—¡Entonces ¿qué quieres decir?! —exclamó, reduciendo la velocidad—.

—Simplemente voy a ir con más cuidado.

Arakita contuvo el aliento y apretó los frenos lentamente hasta que su bicicleta se detuvo por completo. Kinjou tenía algo importante que decirle, y Arakita quería poner toda su atención en ello.

—Recientemente he decidido que voy a apartarme de las competiciones más exigentes —continuó Kinjou, parándose a su lado sin sacarle la vista de encima—. Ahora mismo mi rodilla está bien, pero no lo estará si sigo a este ritmo. Lo viste con tus propios ojos el año pasado, cuando arruiné la carrera contra Meisou. Y ya estuve a punto de arruinar la de Sohoku en el Interescolar hace dos años. No puedo permitirme poner en riesgo a nuestro equipo durante más tiempo.

Arakita hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos por no gritar.

—Kin-chan —dijo lentamente, tratando de ver más allá de los cristales oscuros que ocultaban los ojos de Kinjou—. Nada de eso fue culpa tuya. ¡Sabes que en ciclismo hay un montón de circunstancias que afectan al resultado final de una carrera! ¡Incluso al resultado de un solo ciclista! ¡Mira a Machimiya y sus mierdas de golpes de suerte! ¡Te robó las estrellas aquel año! ¡Dile que te devuelva tus putas estrellas!

Eran demasiados pensamientos como para ponerlos en orden y expresarlos correctamente uno a uno. Estaba empezando a decir tonterías. Arakita apretó el manillar de su bicicleta y miró hacia el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, Kinjou estaba sonriendo levemente.

—Deja en paz a Machimiya —bromeó—. Me alegra saber que piensas así. Pero, si ese es el caso, por favor, perdóname.

Era un día caluroso ya de por sí, y Arakita no creía que, tras un entrenamiento en semejantes condiciones, su cara pudiese ponerse más roja todavía, pero así fue.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que estoy de broma cuando te digo esas cosas, imbécil! —exclamó—. C-claro que te perdono. ¡Deja de pedir perdón! ¡Nada de lo que pasó en la carrera contra Meisou fue culpa tuya! ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

—He de reconocer que tenía miedo de estar decepcionándote —dijo Kinjou, sin una pizca de vergüenza, mientras Arakita lo miraba, cada vez más perplejo, con su cara cada vez más y más cerca—. Primero Meisou… Ahora esto… Tengo la sensación de que esperabas algo más de mí.

—¡No espero nada de ti, imbécil! Quiero decir, ¡siempre te tuve por un gran ciclista!, pero, si te has hecho una lesión grave, ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¿Nos vamos a poner a llorar? ¡No! Y, joder, sigues siendo un gran ciclista… ¡que ha tenido mala suerte! ¡Eso es todo! ¿Es triste? ¡Sí! ¡Pero y-yo voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites, Kin-chan, p-puedes contar con ello!

Arakita no podía creer las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Y Kinjou tampoco, aparentemente, por la forma en la que se subió las gafas hasta la frente para que Arakita pudiera verle los ojos.

—Tampoco voy a dejar el ciclismo, no nos pongamos dramáticos —dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Tan sólo voy a dejar de dar el cien por cien. Probablemente ya no pueda ser más tu asistente.

En opinión de Arakita, eso era motivo más que suficiente para ponerse dramáticos, pero Kinjou continuó hablando:

—Eres muy bueno, Arakita. Cada vez mejor. No es fácil seguirte el ritmo —explicó, guiñándole un ojo de una forma que haría que el corazón de Arakita diera un salto si sus ánimos no estuvieran por los suelos—. Por eso estoy seguro de que machacarás a Meisou este año.

Arakita permaneció en silencio. Miró los ojos de Kinjou. Después miró su rodilla. Después volvió a mirar sus ojos y, por último, bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Tú... ten cuidado… —murmuró, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la pierna de Kinjou—, con la rodilla, y todo eso.

—Tranquilo —respondió Kinjou, afirmativamente—.

Kinjou lo miró por unos instantes antes de ponerse las gafas y echar a pedalear de nuevo. Arakita lo siguió de cerca, observando en silencio su espalda. La misma espalda que había fulminado con la mirada dos años atrás, en el puesto de auxilio de la carrera interescolar, cuando todos los allí presentes habían recibido la noticia de quién había cruzado la meta en primer lugar.

Aquel día, Kinjou había derramado lágrimas y más lágrimas de alegría junto a su sprinter pelirrojo de primer año. Izumida, sentado sobre la camilla de Arakita, había llorado también, aunque, en su caso, de amargura; y Arakita había contenido el llanto hasta cuando, ya por la noche, se había metido en cama.

Recordaba la voz quebrada de Kinjou exclamando sin cesar «¡Onoda! ¡Onoda!», y sus puños apretando la sábana de la camilla del pelirrojo. Sus gritos y los del otro chico habían atraído la atención de todos los presentes, y ambos habían tardado al menos media hora en dejar de chillar. Cuando el escándalo ya comenzaba a disminuir, Kinjou había echado un vistazo a su alrededor, vibrando de emoción, con los ojos todavía llorosos, y su mirada se había cruzado con la de Arakita. Arakita recordaba aquella sonrisa. Radiante, rebosante de gloria, una sonrisa que parecía que no le cabía en el rostro. Recordaba perfectamente el odio que había sentido por aquella sonrisa.

Dos años más tarde, Kinjou acababa de comunicarle a Arakita sus intenciones de renunciar a aquella gloria para siempre, todo por culpa de la misma rodilla que llevaba vendada aquel día en el puesto de auxilio. Ahora Arakita pensaba que no podía echar más de menos la sonrisa de Kinjou.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo la voz de Kinjou de pronto—.

—¡Claro que sí! —barbotó Arakita, alterado, porque, si alguien necesitaba apoyo moral ahora, ése no era él—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. ¿Echamos una carrera hasta la cima?

—¡El último que llegue paga el almuerzo! —exclamó Arakita, justo antes de comenzar a acelerar—.

Kinjou sonrió.

* * *

><p>A las doce y veinte, Kinjou y Arakita estaban ya de vuelta en casa de este último, aseados, vestidos, y dispuestos a volver a salir a la calle, en busca de algún restaurante.<p>

Normalmente, cuando iban a almorzar juntos, Arakita prefería comida rápida, mientras que Kinjou tenía unos gustos un poco más sofisticados. Pero, esta vez, aunque a Kinjou no le importaba adaptarse a los caprichos de su amigo, Arakita quería complacerlo y se devanaba los sesos pensando en un lugar no demasiado caro que les pudiera gustar a ambos. Mientras tanto, la cama seguía sin hacer, la habitación sin ordenar, y las llaves del coche no aparecían por ninguna parte. Kinjou ayudaba a buscar por debajo de montañas de sábanas, cómics, ropa, y otros objetos variopintos. Arakita lo observó arrodillarse para mirar detrás del escritorio.

—Aquí están —dijo Kinjou, levantándose del suelo con dificultad—.

—¡Ah, por fin! Gracias, Kin-chan. Vámonos —dijo Arakita—.

Arakita se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Kinjou, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto con las manos sobre las piernas, y miraba a través de la ventanilla hacia las paredes del garaje de Arakita con aparente interés.

—¿No te duele la rodilla? —preguntó Arakita—.

—Arakita, pareces mi madre —respondió Kinjou—. No. Esto no ha sido nada.

Arakita sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Y-ya lo sé! —farfulló—. Solo es que… —Arakita dudó, y finalmente decidió no mencionar la rigidez con la que Kinjou se había puesto de pie hacía unos minutos en su habitación—. ¡Te saqué tanta ventaja en la bajada que pensé que la única explicación era que te doliese la rodilla!

Kinjou se echó a reír.

—¡No te jactes tanto! En la subida te gané yo.

—¡En la subida me distrajiste con tus… confesiones! —protestó Arakita—.

Kinjou rió todavía más.

—Ya que estamos en ello… —comenzó entonces Kinjou, girándose en el asiento para mirar a los ojos a Arakita—, ¿me permites hacerte otra confesión?

—Adelante. Hoy estamos de rebajas en el Confesionario de Arakita —bromeó éste—.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Fue como si el alma —o algo— de Arakita abandonase su cuerpo de repente. Boquiabierto y súbitamente rojo como un ascua candente, Arakita giró la cabeza hacia Kinjou tan rápido que todo le dio vueltas durante una fracción de segundo. Kinjou lo estaba mirando muy fijamente, con el semblante serio, y no parecía que estuviera de broma. Pero, ¿por qué…, en qué momento…, cómo podía aquello ocurrir allí, en su coche, en su garaje, sin previo aviso? Para empezar: ¿cuándo había mostrado Kinjou algún tipo de interés en un hombre? ¿O es que se había propuesto provocarle una parada cardíaca aquel día? Arakita no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad, y todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un torpe:

—¡S… S… S… S…!

Su cerebro le decía: «Asegúrate de que no se trata de una de las bromas de Kin-chan antes de hacer alguna tontería», pero su boca parecía querer hablar por sí sola y exclamar: «¡Sí, por favor, bésame!».

—¿Es eso un «sí» o…?

La voz de Kinjou titubeó. Se acercó un poco más.

—¿Yasutomo? —dijo—.

Sus dedos rozaron el codo de Arakita.

Arakita agarró a Kinjou por los hombros y aplastó los labios contra su boca con fuerza durante uno, dos, tres segundos, hasta que Kinjou reaccionó, sonrió bajo el beso de Arakita y, sin mediar palabra, lo besó a su vez. En su cabeza, Arakita produjo un sonido a medio camino entre el placer y el alivio: «Dios, ¡por fin!». Se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros de Kinjou. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, tal y como se los había imaginado; y, para su sorpresa, también impacientes. A Arakita no le importaría acostumbrarse a su forma, a su sabor, o al anhelo que irradiaban. Kinjou lo besaba como si él también lo hubiera estado deseando desde hacía tiempo. Arakita cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de estabilizar su respiración. Ojalá las manos de Kinjou dejasen su marca grabada a fuego allí donde lo estaban tocando. La boca bajo la suya se entreabrió, apenas un poco, y Arakita acarició aquellos labios lentamente con la lengua. Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo por su espalda. Arakita sintió como si se derritiera. Quería a Kinjou más cerca. Apretó sus hombros para tirar de él hacia sí. Los brazos de Kinjou se aferraron a él con más fuerza, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. A Arakita no dejaba de darle vueltas la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose ya? ¿Cuánto se suponía que duraba un beso? ¿Qué había pasado con el resto del mundo y por qué ya no escuchaba nada más que un cosquilleo, un zumbido, en su cabeza?

Kinjou fue el primero en separarse para tomar aire.

—Dame un respiro —dijo sonriendo—.

Menuda hipocresía, cuando era él quien dejaba a Arakita sin aliento. Kin-chan con su estúpida lengua, con sus estúpidos labios, su sonrisa radiante, sus mejillas rojas y su estúpida mirada de bobo enamorad...

—Vamos a comer algo —dijo Arakita, metiendo la llave en el contacto al tercer intento con manos temblorosas—. Estoy reventado y me muero de hambre.

* * *

><p>El restaurante estaba bastante bien. Estaba decorado con un estilo moderno y agradable, y la comida era sencilla, pero perfectamente cocinada, al gusto de Kinjou.<p>

Sentado frente a él, a Arakita le colgaban los fideos de la boca como si fueran las patas de un pulpo, y los palillos no dejaban de temblar en su mano. Se había atragantado ya dos veces. Mantenía una conversación tan normal como siempre, pero era evidente que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Se veía adorable. Kinjou, embelesado, no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque esto no ayudaba, precisamente, a que Arakita se tranquilizase.

Se había esperado al menos en parte aquella reacción, tenía que reconocerlo. Tras varios meses de observar a Arakita, finalmente había decidido no solo que su compañero sentía algo por él, sino que, además, era terriblemente malo escondiéndolo. Lo había pillado mirándolo infinidad de veces y, todas y cada una de ellas, Arakita se había puesto rojo como un tomate y había sacado algún tema de conversación absurdo para disimular.

El día de la fatídica carrera contra Meisou en el lago Akisawa, al finalizar, Arakita se había abalanzado como un loco en el interior del puesto de auxilio.

—¡KIN-CHAN! —había gritado—.

Fuera se escuchaban gritos y vítores, y Kinjou supo que uno de los dos antiguos compañeros de Arakita estaba recibiendo en aquel momento un ramo de flores.

—¡Kin-chan, ¿qué demonios te pasó?! ¡Fue la rodilla, ¿verdad?! ¡Otra vez! ¡Te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado en la montaña!

Su cara estaba contraída en un gesto de rabia, y Kinjou solo pudo responder con un hilo de voz y con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros:

—Lo siento.

Aún a pesar de toda la culpabilidad que sentía, había mirado a Arakita a los ojos. Pero no lo había comprendido en aquella ocasión. Llevaban poco tiempo siendo compañeros de equipo. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de la forma agresiva en la que Arakita demostraba su afecto, su preocupación por los demás, y, en especial, por Kinjou.

Cuando Kinjou había apretado la muñeca de Arakita con frustración y sentimiento de culpa, había atribuido la penetrante mirada de Arakita a la rabia contenida; el rubor de sus mejillas, al esfuerzo físico, y el que se sentara a los pies de su camilla, al cansancio. Arakita se había preocupado por él, y él había sido tremendamente estúpido.

—No seguirás pensando que fue culpa tuya que perdiéramos en el lago Akisawa, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto la voz de Arakita, trayendo a Kinjou de vuelta al presente—.

Ah, Arakita, siempre dentro de su cabeza en más de un sentido.

—Ya sé que tú no lo haces —respondió Kinjou—. Y yo intento no hacerlo. Pero no es fácil.

—Qué tozudo eres, Kin-chan. Todavía piensas como un capitán, y dejaste de serlo en cuanto entraste en Yonan. Tienes que distraerte. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor para eso? Unas vacaciones. Por Francia. O por cualquier otro sitio. Conmigo.

A Arakita le brillaban los ojos. Aquel rubor adorable estaba allí de nuevo. Kinjou deslizó su mano sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Arakita.

—Me gusta tu perseverancia, Yasutomo —rió Kinjou—. Más te vale ponerla en práctica para aprender inglés.

Arakita abrió los ojos como platos, tragó la comida que todavía estaba masticando, y le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—¡Entonces… ¿quieres ir?! —exclamó—.

Bajo el sol radiante de julio, la sonrisa de Kinjou brilló más que nunca.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Soy la persona más PASTELOSA…!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
